


london bridge is falling down

by AnnaSepulchre



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSepulchre/pseuds/AnnaSepulchre
Summary: A prompt fill for a writing prompt post on tumblr.#22: "Did you just hiss at me?"





	london bridge is falling down

Dan is a little preoccupied at first. The sounds of his mouth working around both of Phil's balls, long wet licks alternating with taking them both in his mouth and gently sucking, is complimented by the wet noises of two fingers slipping against skin as he fucks into Phil's grinding body.

So when he feels Phil's thigh tense from where he's kneeling over Dan's face, he runs his free hand up to Phil's hip to hold him steady and redoubles his efforts, twisting his fingers so he can use his thumb to press against the soft strip of skin behind his balls as he fingers him.

"Dan- I-"

Whatever Phil was going to say is cut off by a sound he typically doesn't make in bed - something pained and breathy. Dan slows down his movements and pulls back to look up at Phil. He's bent over and gripping the headboard, eyes scrunched shut and pulling in breaths through his nose.

"Did you just hiss at me?"

Phil's eyes open and look down at him.

"Not... intentionally?" Phil's thigh muscle jumps under his hand and he sucks in air sharply.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Dan carefully pulls his fingers out and grabs Phil's other hip, guiding him down to the bed.

Phil's head thumps against his pillow and the heels of his hands press into his eyes. "God, are you kidding me, my thigh is-" he stops, sucking in air through clenched teeth.

Dan starts to laugh, loud and echoing in their bedroom. He moves both hands, one slick with warmed lube, to massage over Phil's jumping thigh muscle.

"Of course you would get a fucking muscle cramp right before you come." Dan shakes his head as Phil steadies his breathing, Dan's hands gripping and moving in large circles to calm the spasming muscle. "Getting too old to sit on my face?"

"I'd _better_ not be," Phil groans. "God, I was _so close_ , I thought if I just pushed through-"

"Hey," Dan says, voice a little softer. "It's not gonna be like that's the last time we fuck."

Phil's thigh muscle slowly relaxes under his grip as he keeps working it. He lets his hands fall from his eyes and looks up at Dan. "Not even the last time tonight, maybe?"

Dan's laugh is pleasingly shocked. "You horny idiot. Almost cripple yourself from trying to come and you're still half hard." He moves one hand up and squeezes Phil's cock gently, feeling it swell immediately. Phil takes a deep breath, hips pushing into his grip against Dan's other hand still braced on his thigh.

"... Maybe we can just go with me on my front instead?"

Dan's grin is wide and crooked. "Flip over then, pillow princess." 


End file.
